Reyna Diaz
Reyna Diaz (née unknown) was an Outsider in the Outsider Movement. She was the daughter of Locust Queen Myrrah, the husband of Lt. Colonel Gabriel Diaz, the sister-in-law of Oscar Diaz, and the mother of Kait Diaz. She was born of Locust nobility and after the Locust War, she became part of the Outsider Movement along with her married family. After her husband's death, she and Oscar Diaz led the Diaz Village. Biography Early History Reyna Diaz is the only known child of the Locust Queen, Myrrah, who led the Locust Horde on a seventeen-year war against humanity and nearly destroyed the human race. Reyna grew up during the Locust War and at some point received an emblem of the Locust Horde. Outsider Movement After the end of the Locust War, Reyna married a former COG soldier, Lt. Colonel Gabe Diaz who fought in both the Pendulum Wars and Locust War along with his brother, Oscar Diaz. Gabe then created and led the Diaz Outsider Village. At some point during the movement, they conceived their daughter, Kait Diaz. Later in the movement, Gabe died, leaving Reyna and Oscar to lead the village. In 42 A.E., Reyna and her people attempted to raid Settlement 2, which became a battle with the Coalition, resulting in heavy losses for the Outsiders. This battle caused Lt. James Dominic Fenix, son of the famed war hero, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and his best friend, Lt. Delmont Walker, to go AWOL and join Reyna's village, abandoning the COG. She warned them not to regret taking them in, but proved to be valuable members of the community for the following six months. Under her orders, the villagers let back on their raids after the disaster on Settlement 2 to maintain peace with the COG. However, their generator broke down, so she tasked JD and Del to get a fabricator from Settlement 5, as they promised that they could steal the fabricator without provoking the COG. She had Oscar and Kait go with them. After they brought back the Fabricator, First Minister Mina Jinn spoke to Reyna via a Shepherd threatening to attack her village for stealing COG citizens. They managed to fend off a DeeBee attack, and after the attacks were repulsed, she became angry at JD and Del for the attack on her village, too angry to listen to the fact that Jinn attacked for a different reason. She then had the two re-power their generator with the Fabricator. Swarm Invasion Overnight, mysterious creatures attacked the village and began kidnapping villagers. Reyna locked JD, Del and Kait in the generator building to protect them. A large being personally attacked her, but she managed to cut off its hand. She once again became overpowered. Oscar attempted to rescue Reyna by shooting the being, but was stabbed by him and abducted by a large creature. After watching Oscar get abducted, she reluctantly let the being capture her. The creatures that attacked her village later became known as the Swarm. The Locust had not died from the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, but rather encased in an impenetrable crystallized and evolved into Scions, who then prepared to rebuild their army by creating the Swarm which turned humans into soldiers for their army. Their current leader was known as the Speaker, a former Locust Drone, and was the one who led the ambush and abducted Reyna. While Reyna's people, except for Oscar who managed to escape from the Snatcher, were podded and died during the process to turn into the Swarm, Reyna was connected to the heart of a Swarm Hive inside the Tollen Dam because she was one of the sole heiresses of Queen Myrrah, and was being processed to become the Swarm's Queen. Meanwhile, Kait led a rescue mission to find Reyna and their friends along with JD, Oscar, and Marcus Fenix. Marcus had become podded but was freed by his son before he was destroyed in the process and revealed that he was connected to the villagers and Reyna. He revealed to Kait that Reyna was being treated special at the Tollen Dam hive, and the four went to rescue her. During the rescue mission, Kait and her friends encountered the Speaker and refused to reveal Reyna's location, but stated it was where she belonged. The Speaker was then killed by Kait and with the help of reinforcements, they stormed the Tollen Dam hive. Reyna was then later found by her daughter and her friends, but had begun mutating due to being connected to the heart of the Swarm Hive. While mostly human, she asked Kait to cut the connection between her flesh and the Hive, aware that doing so would result in her death. Kait reluctantly agreed and embraced her mother before euthanizing her. In Reyna's last moments, she handed Kait her family amulet that belonged to Reyna's mother and consoled Kait as she was disconnected and euthanized by Kait. Personality and Traits Reyna was a fierce warrior and smart tactician who disapproved of Kait's connection with JD.Game Informer: Character Breakdown: Meet The New Gears Though not fond of JD and Del, she allows them to stay with her village when they warn her about an impending COG response to her village's raiding.http://ca.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-4/Reyna_Diaz Behind the scenes *Reyna Diaz is voiced by Justina Machado.Gears of War 4 credits Multiplayer *Reyna is a playable multiplayer character for the COG in Gears of War 4, and has five unlockable character skins, excluding her Outsider skin: Color Blast, Day of the Dead, Renegade, Vintage, and Zombie. Her Vintage skin is only available as a Gamestop/GAME pre-order bonus. Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears of War: Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outsiders